gunsandrosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Use Your Illusion Tour
El Use Your Illusion Tour fue una gira de la banda de hard rock norteamericana Guns N' Roses que se desarrolló del 24 de mayo de 1991 al 17 de julio de 1993. No sólo fue la gira más larga de la banda, sino tambien uno de las giras mas largas en la historia del rock, compuesta de 192 conciertos en 27 países.Bozza, Anthony, & Slash (2007). Slash. Harper Entertainment: New York. p. 372 Hubo muchos sucesos inesperados en la gira, debido a los disturbios, el comienzo tardío de algunos conciertos, las cancelaciones y desvaríos abiertamente por el cantante Axl Rose. Historia El Use Your Illusion Tour fue una gira de promoción de los álbumes Use Your Illusion I y Use Your Illusion II, aunque debido a la escala de la gira, el término " gira promocional "es tal vez una trivialización. La gira comenzó el 24 de mayo de 1991, aproximadamente cuando el álbum G N' R Lies '' iba a ser lanzado, y terminó más de dos años más tarde de lo que estaba planeado. La fecha de lanzamiento del álbum, o álbumes, ya que actualmente hay dos de ellos, fue pospuesto hasta septiembre, pero la gira se inició, como estaba previsto. La visita marcó un punto culminante en la popularidad de los Guns N' Roses, con un total de más de 7 millones de fans en los 192 conciertos y acompañado por las altas ventas de los dos álbumes. Las grabaciones en vivo de la gira más tarde se publicaron como dos video/ DVD set, ''Use Your Illusion I y II, con imágenes de un concierto de 1992 en Tokio, Japón y también proporcionará contenido para el disco en vivo Live Era: '87-'93 ''. La gira también proporcionan un gran volumen de imágenes de los videos, entre ellos "Dead Horse" y su popular versión de Paul McCartney, " Live and Let Die ". Además, a la vez, las imágenes de gran parte de la gira iba a ser lanzado como un documental, titulado''The Perfect Crime. La filmación consistió de Guns N 'Roses tiempo en la carretera, y se cree que han tenido imágenes de sus conciertos, e información acerca de los disturbios y otros acontecimientos importantes de la gira. Nada se ha dicho por qué nunca fue lanzado. Nunca se ha hablado después de la gira, casi como si el olvido. Nada parece apuntar a cualquier liberación de el en el futuro. Slash menciona en su biografía que el Axl está con el control de las imágenes, y que el estaría interesado en verlo, mientras pensaba que capturó algunos momentos asesinos de la gira. La conducta de la banda, y en particular de Axl Rose, durante el Use Your Illusion Tour generaron negativa de la prensa, en particular, de las revistas'' Spin,''Kerrang!, Circus y Hit Parader. Estas revistas fueron mencionadas en la canción "Get in the Ring", donde Axl Rose atacó a los escritores que habían escrito artículos que trataban de la actitud negativa de Rose. Los shows fueron variados, con una lista que nunca fue elegida por la banda. Lo hicieron, sin embargo, solían abrir con "Welcome to the Jungle", "It's So Easy" o "Nightrain", y que poco después tocaban si o si Mr. Brownstone o Live and Let Die, y cerraban con "Paradise City". Los shows fueron muy emocionantes y cada show incluyó muchos solos de guitarra de Slash y un solo de batería de Matt Sorum, generalmente de 6 minutos de duración. El Use Your Illusion Tour fue una gira masiva no solamente en el número y tamaño de las actuaciones, sino también en sus aspectos técnicos y el tamaño del equipo de producción. Un total de 80 personas viajaron con la banda durante la gira. La revista de negocios Performance nombro "Tour de la tripulación del Año" del año 1991. Shows Rock in Rio II Shows previos Manga norteamericana y europea Manga estadounidense, mexicana y japonesa Manga Europea Shows en estadios norteamericanos con Metallica Manga sudamericana Manga asiática y oceánica Skin N' Bones: Manga norteamericana Skin N' Bones: Manga europea Skin N' Bones: Manga sudamericana Integrantes Miembros de la banda * Axl Rose – voz, piano (1991–1993) * Slash – guitarra, coros (1991–1993) * Izzy Stradlin - guitarra rítmica, coros (voz en "14 Years", "Dust N' Bones", "You Ain't The First" y "Double Talkin Jive") (1991), (Algunos shows de 1993) * Duff McKagan – bajo, coros (voz en "So Fine" y "Attitude") (1991–1993) * Matt Sorum – batería, percusión, coros (1991–1993) * Gilby Clarke – guitarra rítmica, coros, reemplazo de Izzy Stradlin (1991–1993) * Dizzy Reed – teclados, piano, órgano, sintetizador, coros (1991–1993) Músicos invitados * Teddy Andreadis – teclados, coros, harmónica, percusión (1992–1993) * Roberta Freeman – coros (1992–1993) * Traci Amos – coros (1992–1993) * Diane Jones – coros (Shows sudamericanos de 1992, reemplazo de Traci Amos) * Cece Worrall – corno (1992–1993) * Anne King – corno (1992–1993) * Lisa Maxwell – corno (1992–1993) Eventos notables En el show del 10 de junio de 1991, en el Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Axl pidió que a la gente gritar "Get In The Ring!" una y otra vez, ya que estaba siendo grabado para el nuevo álbum. Este canto se utilizó en la canción del mismo nombre en el álbum Use Your Illusion II. El 13 de junio de 1991, durante la presentación en Filadelfia, Axl Rose se interrumpió el show cuando un fan se había metido en una pelea con el fotógrafo Robert John cuando el fan de una patada le saco la cámara de sus manos. Axl maldijo al fan, y lo retó a una pelea. Después de que el fan fue expulsado del concierto, el show continuó. El 2 de julio 1991, en un espectáculo en el Riverport Amphitheatre en el Maryland Heights, Missouri, Axl vio a un espectador grabando el concierto con una cámara de vídeo, y saltó a la audiencia. Después de regresar al escenario, Axl respondió: "Bueno, gracias a la seguridad, me voy a casa!" luego cerró el micrófono en el escenario, lo que provocó disturbios en el Riverport riot. Axl luego abandonó el escenario, algunas personas pensaron cuando se cerró el micrófono, por el ruido, que le disparó a alguien. Slash les dijo: "Él sólo golpeó su micrófono en el suelo. Nos vamos." La banda siguió. La banda quería volver a salir al escenario y terminar el espectáculo, pero como la policía y de seguridad estaban tratando de calmar a la audiencia, estalló un motín. El metraje fue capturado por Robert John, que estaba documentando toda la gira. Sesenta aficionados resultaron heridos. La banda perdió la mayor parte de sus equipos y Axl fue acusado de incitar a un motín. Fue absuelto por falta de pruebas. El 3 de agosto de 1991, el día que los Illusion fueron terminados, Guns N' Roses hizo el show más largo de la gira y tambien el mas largo en el L.A. Forum. Duró tres horas y media.Bozza, Anthony, & Slash (2007). Slash. Harper Entertainment: New York. p. 342 El 7 de noviembre de 1991, el guitarrista rítmico Izzy Stradlin abandonó la banda y el 5 de diciembre, el guitarrista ritmico Gilby Clarke hizo su debut en Worcester. Fue el primer show después del lanzamiento de Use Your Illusion I y Use Your Illusion II. El 13 de abril y 14 de 1992, dos conciertos tuvieron que ser cancelados cuando se emitió una orden de detención para Axl por el show en San Luis. El 20 de abril de 1992, la banda tocó en el Concierto en tributo a Freddie Mercury, un esfuerzo contra el SIDA en Londres. Guns N' Roses fue una adición polémica al tributo, ya que muchos en la comunidad gay todavía estaban enfadados por Axl utilizando un insulto gay en la canción "One in a Million". La banda abrió con "Paradise City" y cerró con "Knockin 'On Heaven's Door". Durante la famosa apertura de "Paradise City", Axl señaló un grupo de manifestantes en el público y gritó "SHOVE IT!". Se había previsto abordar la controversia entre las canciones, pero se le pidió que no a la banda ya que el centro de atención era Queen y Freddie Mercury. Como Slash toco la cancion de Alice Cooper, "Only Women Bleed", el bajista Duff McKagan estaba pendiente de Axl, quien se acercó a la parte delantera del escenario. Slash cuando terminó la canción, a continuación, pulsaba el principio de "Knockin 'On Heaven's Door", Duff se dirigió a Axl y le estrechó la mano como un acto de reconocimiento. Extrañamente tranquila, Axl se abstuvo de hacer frente a la audiencia a todos durante el concierto. Más tarde, en el show, se unió a Slash, Joe Elliott de Def Leppard y los miembros supervivientes de Queen para "Tie Your Mother Down". Axl cantó "We Will Rock You" y terminó con la cancion "Bohemian Rhapsody" con Elton John y Queen. El espectáculo fue transmitido en vivo en todo el mundo a través de satélite, la recopilación de la mayor audiencia para un concierto de música en la historia. El 8 de agosto de 1992, en Montreal en la gira GNR-Metallica Stadium Tour, el cantante de Metallica y guitarrista James Hetfield en su brazo izquierdo sufrió quemaduras muy graves, debido a malentendidos sobre alguna pirotecnia añadida por Metallica. Metallica se vio obligado a poner fin a su show. Sin embargo, Rose se negó a comenzar antes de la hora programada dejando a los fans esperando horas antes de la banda, finalmente suba al escenario. Solo tocaron un par de canciones en su tardia actuacion, Axl salto fuera del escenario debido a problemas vocales, lo que provocó un motín enorme que llego hasta las calles. El 25 de noviembre de 1992, la banda tocó en Caracas, Venezuela, frente a una multitud de 45.000 personas. Apenas dos días después, la Fuerza Aérea de Venezuela lanzó un fallido golpe militar, que hace imposible que la mitad de la tripulación de la banda y todo su equipo pudiera dejar del país. El 30 de noviembre de 1992, la banda se presentó por primera vez en Bogotá, Colombia. Cuando empezaron a tocar "November Rain", una suave lluvia cayó sobre la ciudad y se detuvo justo después de que terminó la canción. Axl declaró posteriormente este fue un momento especial para él, porque "November Rain" fue # 1 en Colombia por 60 semanas. Axl declaró que la banda estaba en situación de riesgo de electrocución y debían dejar que se seque el escenario. La banda toco detrás del escenario y volvió para finalizar con "Don't Cry" y "Paradise City." El 17 de julio de 1993, la banda tocó en Buenos Aires, Argentina en Estadio River Plate delante de 80.000 personas. Fue su última actuación con la mayoría de la formación original (Axl Rose, Slash, Duff McKagan, Matt Sorum, Dizzy Reed y Gilby Clarke). La gira fue rebautizado como "Skin N' Bones Tour" con variaciones a diferencia del Use Your Illusion Tour, ademas incluyó una actuación acústica en un juego de sala. Un punto culminante de la noche fue Cozy Powell vestida de Domino's Pizza repartidor que toco la batería con Sorum. Teloneros *Soundgarden *Faith No More *Skid Row *Smashing Pumpkins *Blind Melon *Brian May *Nine Inch Nails Canciones tocadas a lo largo de la gira Del Appetite for Destruction: * "Welcome To The Jungle" * "It's So Easy" * "Nightrain" * "Out ta Get Me" * "Mr. Brownstone" * "Paradise City" * "My Michelle" * "Sweet Child o' Mine" * "You're Crazy" * "Rocket Queen" Del G N' R Lies: * "Reckless Life" * "Nice Boys" * "Move to the City" * "Mama Kin" * "Patience" * "Used to Love Her" * "You're Crazy" (Acoustic) Del Use Your Illusion I: * "Right Next Door To Hell" * "Dust N' Bones" * "Live and Let Die" * "Don't Cry" (Original) * "Perfect Crime" * "You Ain't the First" * "Bad Obsession" * "Back off Bitch" * "Double Talkin' Jive" * "November Rain" * "The Garden" * "Garden Of Eden" * "Bad Apples" * "Dead Horse" * "Coma" Del Use Your Illusion II: * "Civil War" * "14 Years" * "Yesterdays" * "Knockin' On Heaven's Door" * "Breakdown" * "Pretty Tied Up" * "Locomotive" * "So Fine" * "Estranged" * "You Could Be Mine" * "Don't Cry" (Alt. Lyrics) Del The Spaghetti Incident?: * "Since I Don't Have You" * "Attitude" Covers: * "It's Alright" (Cover de Black Sabbath) * "Dust In The Wind" (Cover de Todd Rundgren) * "Theme From The Godfather" (Cover de Nino Rota) * "Wild Horses" (Cover de Rolling Stones) * "Dead Flowers" (Cover de Rolling Stones) * "Imagine" (Cover de John Lennon) * "It Tastes Good, Don't It?" (Canción inedita) * "I Was Only Joking" (Cover de Rod Stewart) * "Only Women Bleed" (Cover de Alice Cooper) * "Mother" (Cover de Pink Floyd) Categoría:Conciertos de Guns N' Roses